Life of Jiraiya
by Character Assassination
Summary: He was born a nobody, no parents, no memories of his childhood. He started out as a nothing, yet he would become one of the greatest ninja to ever grace the shinobi world. His name....Jiraiya. Coming out soon. Preview of chapter one inside.


A/N: Welcome to my second story, that may not be up for quite a while, but I hope to get it up soon. This is just a 1000 word of so preview of the first chapter of "Life of Jiraiya". Enjoy.**  
**

**Life of Jiraiya**

* * *

He was a nobody. No, it wasn't that he was a nobody, it was that he wasn't an anybody. However, he knew that he could become a somebody.

Jiraiya knew that if he worked hard, he could overcome all obstacles. Jiraiya knew if he worked hard, he could be the greatest of the great.

He had passed his genin exam the day before. It had been easy to pass; however, it felt like an empty victory. It brought him one step closer to being a somebody, but he still could not find any happiness within himself.

All the other kids had come out of the academy, their Konoha headbands displayed proudly. He had no problem with the pride that came along with becoming a genin. No, what really gnawed at his heart was that when the other kids had come out, they had parents there who had congratulated them. The parents had smiled, cheered and hugged their children. Overall, it was a happy scene.

But Jiraiya was not happy. Like said before, the ascension to genin rank was a hollow victory. Jiraiya had no parent to look at him with pride, no parent to hug him, no parent to cheer him on. Jiraiya had come out and immediately go to the solitary swing that hung down from the branch of a large tree. He had sat down, sideways, on the seat and closed his eyes, imagining a world where he had a family.

He eventually had gone home and slept. But here he was, sitting on the same swing as yesterday, ready to be put in a genin cell 2 hours before any teacher would show up. He had slept, and he had shown up early, but the sadness had not gone away.

Jiraiya, in some recess of his mind, was sure that he had once belonged to loving parents. They no doubt pampered him and loved him with all their heart. No doubt they had died. That was the only way Jiraiya could envision his 'parents' ever leaving him. Jiraiya was sure that once, in some era of his life long past, his brain had been filled to the brim with happy memories of his family.

Fate was a cruel thing. Jiraiya had no memories of what his life had been like before the age of 8. His first memory that he could remember was waking up to see Sarutobi Sasuke, a jounin, staring at him. Sarutobi had told Jiraiya that no one knew anything about Jiraiya or where he was from. Jiraiya was certain Sarutobi had been lying, but the past is the past.

Jiraiya had then been enrolled in the academy, where he had learned of his one true calling and had met his one true love. He was filled with the desire to become the strongest ninja in the world and to marry his lovely Tsunade. Jiraiya vowed not to die until he accomplished both of his goals.

Jiraiya remembered his vow, and while clutching the side of the swing, he renewed that vow. One day, he would forget all these thoughts of loneliness and lack of love. One day, he would have it all. But for now, he had to go to the academy and find out who was to become his jounin sensei.

**.oOoOoOo.**

Jiraiya was the last one to enter the classroom. All his classmates were already there, and were already seated. Jiraiya didn't care one bit, as he had returned to his goofy 'normal' self. He had pushed aside the feelings of sadness and loss, and had reentered the go-getter world.

"Your late, dobe," commented the oh so cool Orochimaru.

Jiraiya stuck his tongue out at the scaly bastard and sat down in his seat.

Disliking Orochimaru was not hard for Jiraiya. It was probably the easiest thing Jiraiya had ever done. Orochimaru was a natural jackass, and Jiraiya often spent hours wondering why all the adults and girls seemed to love the snake-like freak.

"Calm down everyone, I will now being announcing genin cells," stated the teacher loudly, making sure he was heard over the dull roar of the children.

Jiraiya paid no attention to the teacher. He would find out what team he would join later. Jiraiya only prayed that Tsunade would be on his team. After the little prayer, Jiraiya laid his head down, and ignored all the noise in the classroom.

He seemed to drift in and out of sleep every two seconds, but he jerked his head up as soon as he heard Tsunade's name.

"Team 7 is Kishimoto Tsunade, Boketsu Orochimaru, and Jiraiya," announced the teacher.

Jiraiya leapt up in glee as he did a little dance of happiness.

"I have Tsunade on my team," he sang happily as he danced around.

Jiraiya didn't even care that Orochimaru was on his team, since being paired with Tsunade more than made up for being with the snake child.

"Oh man! Why do I have to be with the dobe? Orochi-kun and me are more than enough to handle anyone. We don't need the loser," complained Tsunade.

Jiraiya immediately halted his dance of happiness. His Tsunade-hime wasn't happy like he was. What the hell! Orochimaru always won these mini-competitions complained Jiraiya inside his head.

Feeling downcast, Jiraiya returned to his seat and sank onto the stern wooden chair.

Orochimaru this, Orochimaru that. It was enough to make anyone sick. Tsunade was no doubt the strongest of the kunoichi, but when it came to Orochimaru, she was still a fangirl. Jiraiya shook his head. Orochimaru got the best help, the best girls, the best everything. What the hell was up with that?!

"Free period will last for 2 hours. After that, your sensei's will come to pick you up, so make sure you are back in time," announced the teacher before turning around and leaving the room.

Jiraiya didn't care when his sensei came, his thoughts were still wrapped up in how to get even with the dirty Orochimaru.

Orochimaru didn't even have a bloodline, he was just a genius that looked like his mother had been human and his father had been a snake. Jiraiya felt that he should be the one getting the attention. He had a bloodline, which automatically should have made him better than a weird genius.

Jiraiya's bloodline was relatively simple, and it wasn't the greatest for a big battle. However, if Jiraiya ever wanted to be an assassin, he would be unparalleled in that field. Jiraiya's bloodline, which he called _Souranhadatei_ (Controlling body and air), allowed him to be sneaky and heal from many wounds.

The air control part of his bloodline allowed him to bend air particles around his body to his will. Indirectly, this let him control sound, which is why Jiraiya could sneak into any place undetected. Jiraiya could step on a stick and crack it in half, which normally would cause a loud sound, but with his bloodline, Jiraiya could still the air around his foot so that the sound waves could not travel from particle to particle. This meant no one would hear the sound of the stick cracking.

The body part of his bloodline was a very advanced power. Jiraiya could smoke, drink, and cut himself as much as he wanted, to his heart's content. When Jiraiya smoked, which he had only done twice, he could afterwards channel chakra to his lungs and clear them out, thus leaving no damaging effects of smoking. Drinking sake, which Jiraiya did whenever he was down, would normally hurt his liver and cause him to get drunk. However, with his bloodline, he could channel chakra to his liver, renewing the cells there and making it as good as new. Also, he could channel chakra to his brain and clear the influence of chakra from that area in less than 30 seconds.


End file.
